Duistere Hongerspelen
by Sharonneke95
Summary: Alissa wordt getrokken voor de Hongerspelen. Maar voor haar zullen deze spelen donkerder worden dan voor welke tribuut dan ook. Waarom? Ze is blind. / CampNaNoWriMo project. Béta-versie, dus kan nog flink veranderen, maar het is om een indruk te krijgen van wat jullie ervan vinden en wat er veranderen moet.
1. Chapter 1 - Boete1

**Hoi! Ja, ik ben ook weer aan het schrijven geslagen. Nou, eigenlijk heb ik het idee hiervoor en de beginselen van het verhaal al meer dan een jaar op mijn computer staan, maar deze CampNaNoWriMo heb ik besloten dit project weer op te pakken en verder te schrijven. En ik ben toch wel heel erg benieuwd naar hoe jullie het vinden, vandaar dat ik het nu al online zet. Denk er wel om, dit is een hele erge proefversie en ik kan later nog drastische veranderingen maken, maar dan laat ik het jullie wel weten ;) Hier alvast een eerste stukje, om te kijken wat jullie ervan vinden. Mochten jullie het leuk vinden, ik heb al bijna tienduizend woorden klaar staan. ;) **

**Review alsjeblieft? Tips zijn heel erg welkom :)**

* * *

~Hoop hebben is in staat zijn te zien dat er licht is ondanks alle duisternis.~

_Als een ziekte verspreidt het zich,_

_Iedereen wil, maar kan niet licht_

_Het donkere is onwetend_

_Het licht zorgt voor verspreiding_

_En de verspreiding op zijn beurt_

_Zorgt voor het onwetende._

_Zo verspreidt de ziekte zich,_

_Naar het donker, in het licht._

_Degenen in het donker,_

_Voor hen is het over._

_Degenen in het licht,_

_Zij zijn nog niet zeker._

_Zij zullen voorzichtig zijn,_

_En het donker meer verspreiden_

_Degenen in het donker,_

_Ja, die zijn je vrienden._

_Degenen in het licht,_

_Zij zullen de jouwe zijn._

_Het donker is onwetend_

_Het licht zal overleven_

_En jij? Jij zal hun donker zijn._

_Hun donker is jouw licht._

* * *

"Alissa Gedeian!"

Er ontstaat een hoop geroezemoes, maar ik hoor er niet veel van. De twee woorden galmen door mijn hoofd alsof ze in de mijnen gegild zijn. De zweterige handen van de kinderen om me heen voel ik ook niet, terwijl ze me naar de rand van het vak duwen, blij dat zij niet gekozen zijn.

Mijn hoofd wordt weer wat helderder als ik voetstappen dichterbij hoor komen en weet dat mijn broer Brad naar me toe komt lopen. Zijn voetstappen herken ik uit duizenden. Hij is net negentien en hoeft dus niet meer tussen de kinderen te staan.  
Ik steek mijn hand naar hem uit en hij pakt de mijne vast. Hij knijpt zachtjes in mijn hand, zoals altijd wanneer hij merkt dat ik bang ben.  
Vredesbewakers proberen hem van me af te halen maar hij roept iets tegen hen. Ik versta het niet. Het enige wat nu door mijn hoofd spookt is dat ik tribuut ben. Ik, Alissa, ben een tribuut voor de hongerspelen van dit jaar. Ik ben net dood verklaard.  
Ik merk pas dat ik sta te trillen op mijn benen als ik een stap moet zetten. Brad drukt me stevig tegen zich aan en fluistert allemaal sussende woordjes in mijn oor. Nog steeds versta ik hem nauwelijks. Het klinkt allemaal alsof ik onder water zit en het geroezemoes helpt ook niet bepaald.

Langzaam lopen we naar het podium toe. Ik weet dat alle ogen op me gericht zijn en probeer me zo groot mogelijk te houden. Van binnen gaan allerlei gedachten door mijn hoofd, maar tegelijkertijd is het ook weer stil. Ik ben in paniek, maar ook niet. De woorden van Brad dringen ondertussen langzaam tot me door. "Rustig maar," fluistert hij. "Dit kunnen ze niet doen."

Ik struikel een paar keer bijna, iets wat me toch al redelijk lang niet meer gebeurd is. Maar mijn concentratie is ver te zoeken nu. Ik ben blij dat Brad er is om me staande te houden.

Dan zijn we bij de trap van het podium aangekomen. Stap voor stap lopen we hem op en het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren om boven te komen.  
Boven aan de trap voel ik een andere hand mijn arm vastgrijpen en ik wordt bij Brad weggetrokken. Een gilletje ontsnapt mijn mond en ik grijp met beide handen naar mijn broer. Als ik hem niet meteen voel raak ik in paniek en ik voel tranen in mijn ogen staan. Maar een tel later omklemt zijn hand de mijne weer en ik word weer rustiger. Meteen geef ik mezelf een standje. Wat doe je nu weer? Je bent op tv! Als je nu laat zien hoe zwak je bent, overleef je die spelen helemaal nooit. Ik probeer mijn rug wat te rechten maar doordat de vreemde hand me nog steeds meetrekt, lukt dat nog steeds niet.

Brad loopt met me mee, vastbesloten om me niet te laten gaan. Ik voel hem over me heen naar Lattea leunen. Zij onze districtsbegeleidster en de eigenaresse van de vreemde hand om mijn arm. "Ze is blind, dit kunt u niet doen."


	2. Chapter 2 - Boete2

**Dan ook maar meteen deel twee erachteraan. Dit hoofdstuk is een stuk langer. Veel leesplezier! En review alsjeblieft?  
**

* * *

De districtsbegeleidster zucht geïrriteerd. "Ik kan er niets aan doen. Regels zijn regels, getrokken is getrokken. Tenzij er vrijwilligers zijn." Ik voel de zwaar geparfumeerde adem op mijn gezicht terwijl ze praat. Maar even daarna is het weer weg en hoor ik haar vragen: "Zijn er vrijwilligers?"

Ik hou mijn adem in en tegen beter weten in hoop ik. Natuurlijk is dit vervlogen hoop, niemand reageert.

Ik denk dat ik wel mag zeggen dat de mensen me redelijk goed mogen, hier in district 12. Iedereen zegt altijd goedendag en als ik nodig heb, hoef ik maar om hulp te vragen. Maar blijkbaar heeft nu om hulp vragen geen zin. Niet dat ik het ze kwalijk neem. Wie wil nu zijn eigen leven geven om een blind meisje te helpen. Aan iemand die kan werken hebben ze meer in een district als het onze.

Ondertussen ben ik wakker geworden. Genoeg om me precies bewust te zijn van wat er zich allemaal afspeelt op het podium. Ik merk dat Brad zich flink opwindt, nog even en hij schreeuwt het uit tegen het Capitool, op de camera. Dat mag niet gebeuren dus ik leun naar Brad toe. "Het is goed, Brad. Zo zijn de regels. Ik zie je zo, in het gerechtsgebouw." Mijn stem klinkt gelukkig vast en ik voel mijn broer twijfelen. Dan geeft hij me een kus op mijn voorhoofd. Even twijfelt hij nog maar hij laat me toch los en loopt de trap af. Ik hoor de vredesbewakers achter hem aan lopen. Hun voetstappen zijn extra zwaar door hun pakken en dus zijn ook zij erg goed te herkennen.

Dan loopt Lattea op haar hakken naar de bol met jongensnamen. Ik hoor papiertjes knisperen terwijl ze erin rommelt en haal nog eens diep adem. Laat het geen bekende zijn...

"Dorian Sigetiber!"

Verdoemd. Ik ben verdoemd. Dorian is een jongen die redelijk goed ken, hij is de broer van een goede vriend van me, Kaïan. We hebben vaak genoeg met elkaar gelachen als ik Kaïan weer plaagde met het feit dat hij niet eens half zo breed is als zijn broer.

Dorian is een beer en minimaal een halve kop groter dan ik. Dat hoor ik ook als hij het podium op loopt en zijn zware voetstappen naast me halt houden. Hij lijkt zelfs nog meer gegroeid; zijn ademhaling komt van hoger dan ik gewend ben. Maar het kan ook zijn dat hij gewoon zo rechtop mogelijk staat. Hij wil vast een goede indruk maken.

Ik besluit net als hem te doen en til mijn kin ietsjes de lucht in. Ietsjes, want ik wil ook niet arrogant overkomen. Maar dat ietsje blijkt hoger dan verwacht; ik had niet eens door dat ik mijn hoofd zo ver had laten hangen.

Lattea vraagt nog eens of en vrijwilligers zijn, maar alles blijft zo stil als dat het was nadat Dorians naam werd geroepen.

"Mag ik dan een groot applaus voor de twee tributen van dit jaar?" Lattea klinkt opgewekt. Hoezo dat dan nu weer? Schat ze onze kansen hoog dit jaar? Ik ken Dorian niet goed genoeg om te kunnen zeggen, maar hij zou inderdaad wel eens kans kunnen maken. Al kunnen wij van 12 nooit op tegen de beroeps.

Iedereen klapt, maar echt overtuigend klinkt het niet. Het is net hard genoeg om het geroezemoes dat weer is begonnen een beetje te overstemmen.

Onze burgemeester leest het verdrag van verraad op, zoals ieder jaar. Ik luister niet. Dat deed ik de laatste paar keer sowieso niet meer, ik ken hem uit mijn hoofd en na de trekking was ik altijd gewoon blij dat ik niet gekozen was. Ook al geloofde niemand dat ze mij echt zouden kiezen. Maar zie hier...

In plaats van te luisteren naar de burgemeester, concentreer ik me op het geluid van Dorians ademhaling. Hij staat het dichtste bij en dus is het redelijk makkelijk te horen. Het houdt me rustig, zo'n ritmisch geluid. Al werkt het niet helemaal omdat Dorian nogal snel ademhaalt. Ook hij is vreselijk gespannen. Ook hij is waarschijnlijk ten dode opgeschreven.

Als het verdrag helemaal opgezegd is, draai ik me naar Dorian toe. Ik weet dat we elkaar een hand moeten geven en dus steek ik mijn hand naar hem uit. Hij wordt stevig geschud.

Er trekt een rilling over mijn rug als ik me voorstel dat hij straks een van mijn tegenstanders is. Hij is sterk, maar dat zal natuurlijk niets zijn ten opzichte van de beroeps. Die hebben jarenlange training achter de rug. Mijn kansen lijken met de minuut kleiner te worden.

Dorian laat mijn hand los en ik draai me weer naar het plein toe. Terwijl het volkslied speelt, kan ik me alleen maar voorstellen hoe dat er nu uit moet zien. Sommige gezichten zullen medelijdend kijken. Dat arme blinde meisje. Hoe verschrikkelijk dat juist zij gestuurd moet worden. Maar de meeste zullen opgelucht zijn. Weer een jaar overleefd. Weer een jaar voorbij zonder dat hun namen getrokken zijn. Ik kan het ze niet kwalijk nemen, zo heb ik de vorige jaren waarschijnlijk ook gekeken.

Zodra de muziek is afgelopen, hoor ik de verzwaarde voetstappen van de bewakers weer dichterbij komen. Ik zet me schrap wanneer ze mijn bovenarmen vastgrijpen. Ze zijn vast bang dat ik niet eens in mijn eentje lopen kan.

Met die gedachte dringt het pas echt tot me door wat er precies te gebeuren staat. Ik ben tribuut. Ik doe mee aan de hongerspelen. Ik moet vechten, proberen te overleven… Ik ben ten dode opgeschreven. Ik ben blind, hoe moet ik dat ooit gaan redden tussen 23 anderen, volkomen gezonde en dus sterkere tributen, waarvan verschillende waarschijnlijk getraind zijn om te vechten, te doden. En ik? ik kan het niet eens over mijn hart verkrijgen een vlieg te doden. Bij wijze van spreken dan.

Ik trek me met een ruk uit de greep van de mannen. Ik mag er niet zwakker uit zien dan dat ik ben. Ik zal laten zien dat ik niet helemaal hulpeloos ben zonder zicht.

We lopen trappen af, richting het gerechtsgebouw. De bewakers hebben mijn armen toch weer vastgegrepen maar houden me wat zachter vast.

Ik adem in en merk meteen dat we binnen zijn. Opeens ruikt het heel muf en oud. Mijn bewakers sturen me weer, hoeken om, trapjes op, gangen door, tot er een deur opengemaakt wordt, ik naar binnen geduwd word en de bewakers de deur achter me dichtgooien.

Ik kijk, op mijn manier, de kamer rond. Het ruikt hier minder muf, een beetje fris zelfs, dus de ramen zullen openstaan of daarjuist zijn gesloten. Onder mijn voeten voel ik een heel dik tapijt.

Ik loop voorzichtig naar voren en bots tegen een groot ding aan. Het voelt een beetje zacht en als ik de contouren volg met mijn handen, blijkt het een stoel te zijn.

Op het moment dat ik wil gaan zitten, wordt de deur weer opengesmeten en aan de manier van lopen kan ik zeggen dat het mijn broers zijn, Brad en Luc. Ik kom weer overeind en loop in de richting van de voetstappen. Brad vangt me op en hij geeft me meteen een stevige knuffel. Mijn stoere façade valt weg, er is toch niemand die me kan zien of horen behalve mijn lieve broers. Ik begin te snikken.

Even troost Brad me en hij fluistert sussende woordjes in mijn oor maar we weten allebei dat we maar weinig tijd hebben.

"Luister," zegt hij, terwijl hij me voor zich houdt als een klein kind dat zijn ouders aan moet kijken wanneer ze tegen hem spreken. "Luister. Geef nu niet meteen op. Ja, je hebt zeker een achterstand, vanwege je handicap, maar je bent slim, snel, lenig en je gehoor is prima. Vertrouw daarop. Je hebt al vaker laten zien dat je niet per se zicht nodig hebt om te overleven."

"Maar dan weet ik waar ik ben!" breng ik er, nog half snikkend, tegenin. "Ik sta dadelijk in de arena en heb geen idee welke kant ik op moet om het bloedbad te ontwijken. En ze zullen zeker het eerst op mij afkomen, aangezien ik toch maar een blinde ben, dus wachten op waar het geschreeuw vandaan komt kan ook niet."

"Niet meteen zo negatief. Ken je die vechttruckjes nog die we je hebben proberen te leren? Vecht van je af!"

"En dan? Dan weet ik nog niet welke kant ik op moet. Ik kan zo gloeiend hete lava in rennen!"

"Nee," Luc begint zich er nu ook mee te bemoeien. "Niet als je op je gehoor vertrouwt. Je gehoor is goed genoeg om het verschil tussen een zoete en een zure appel te horen, dus het verschil tussen de vogels in een bos en het stromen van dikke, hete lava lukt je ook wel. En daarbij, de lava in rennen zul je toch niet doen, het verschil in temperatuur zou je zeker weten opmerken."

Ik knik en lach zwakjes. Misschien zou ik die eerste minuten nog overleven maar meteen valt de lach weer van mijn gezicht. "Hoe kom ik dan aan iets van een slaapzak, of een fles, of wapens, of eten?"

Mijn broers denken even na. "Probeer een bond te scheppen, al is het alleen voor in het begin."

Ik knik nog eens maar dan gaat de deur open. Mijn rust, die Brad en Luc me gegeven hebben, verdwijnt weer als sneeuw voor de zon wanneer ik de vredesbewakers weer binnen hoor komen.

Ze pakken de jongens bij hun armen en proberen hen de kamer uit te werken. Maar mijn paniek komt terug. "Nee! Wacht! En dan?"

Het enige wat Brad nog zeggen kan is: "Vertrouw op je gehoor!" En ze zijn verdwenen. Voorgoed.

Dan gaat de deur weer open. Dit keer maar een stukje, alsof degene erachter niet zeker weet of hij of zij binnen mag komen.

"Hoi."

Het klinkt een beetje vragen maar ik herken aan de stem dat het mijn vriendin Cyrre is. Ze zit in hetzelfde jaar als ik en helpt me als er iets gelezen moet worden. Ook al ken ik braille, de gewone schoolboeken zijn al duur, dus speciale kunnen we ons al helemaal niet veroorloven. Daarom moeten anderen mij dus voorlezen. En Cyrre is een van de weinigen die dat graag doet.

"Ik kom je succes wensen." Ik kan de verborgen snik in haar stem horen.

Even is het stil maar dan vliegt ze me om mijn nek. " Ik ga je zo erg missen! Beloof me dat je je best doet!" Meer lijkt ze er ook niet meer uit te krijgen.

Lang houden we elkaar vast, tot de vredesbewakers weer binnen komen en ze een schouderschokkende Cyrre naar buiten begeleiden.

Ik zoek de stoel weer op en ga zitten. Ik weet niet wat me te wachten staat, behalve een zekere dood. Dan kan ook echt alleen mij overkomen. O, wacht, ik ben ook de enige blinde tiener in dit vervloekte district.

"Ik moet er van maken wat ervan te maken valt," zeg ik tegen mezelf. Ik grijp zenuwachtig naar de ketting met de ring die mijn moeder van mijn vader gekregen had. Altijd wanneer ik zenuwachtig ben, voel ik eraan en ik haal de ketting nooit, maar dan ook nooit los.

Dan komen de vredesbewakers weer naar binnen. Deze keer pakken ze mijn armen rustig vast en ze begeleiden me weer naar buiten. Als ik de buitenlucht weer ruikt, trek ik me weer los. Mijn ogen mogen dan betraand zijn, ik kan nog steeds niet uitzien als een zwakkeling.

Hier, buiten, hoor ik alleen maar geschreeuw: "Succes! Wij hopen voor jullie!" en ook: "Ik zal je missen" en andere afscheidsgroeten.

Ik voel hoe handen me aanraken en hoe sommige handen worden weggeduwd door mijn bewakers. De warmte die van alle lichamen afstraalt, is ondraaglijk. Ondraaglijker dan de warmste zon die ik ooit gevoeld heb. Ik ben dan ook blij wanneer we aan het einde van die mensenmassa zijn. Al betekent dat ook dat we weer dichter bij het begin van de spelen zijn. Dichter bij mijn dood.


	3. Chapter 3 - Treinreis

**Ik ben er weer :)**

**Heel veel views, vier reviews en een follower!? Ik ben zoooooo blij :) En om dat te vieren is hier een nieuw hoofdstuk!  
O, er is in het vorige hoofdstuk één zinnetje veranderd. "Ik zie je zo." is, zoals Azmidiske87 opmerkte, niet echt iets dat een blinde zou zeggen. Geen grote verandering dus, maar ik had beloofd het te zeggen ;)**

**Review, please? En tips zijn ook heel erg welkom :)**

* * *

In de trein is het minder druk. Dorian bewondert de trein en ik luister met hem mee, terwijl hij alles voor me beschrijft. Hij is heel meelevend en uit dat door me te helpen waar hij kan. Maar hij laat me ook zelf doen wat ik kan. Hij weet dat hij me alleen maar woedend maakt wanneer hij me bepaalde dingen niet zelf laat doen. Dat is hij door schade en schande wijs geworden.

"Het tapijt is vooral rood, maar heeft blauwe krullen als versiering erop staan. Er hangen drie lampen aan het plafond. Ze zien er heel sjiek uit en lijken moeilijk schoon te maken. Ze branden al, ook al is het nog licht. Ze geven een raar soort licht af. Een blauw licht geloof ik. Het is niet goed te zien. Je moet er ook niet te lang in kijken."

Dan komen twee paar voetstappen naar binnen. Eén tikt, door iets wat op hoge hakkenschoenen lijkt. Dat is dus waarschijnlijk Lattea, want wie draagt er hier anders zulke dingen, en één klinkt zwaar, mannelijk. Dat moet dan dus onze mentor zijn, Lioco. Hij is een aardige man, die zo veel mogelijk voor zijn tributen probeert te doen. Sinds hij mentor is, komen meer van onze tributen de eerste dag door. Natuurlijk blijft het een feit dat de tributen uit 12 niet op kunnen tegen de getrainde tributen uit 1 en 2. Maar Lioco doet zijn best, hoe lastig het ook voor hem zal zijn, ieder jaar weer twee kinderen verliezen. De mensen uit het district zijn hem dan ook vreselijk dankbaar en proberen, waar dat kan, hem het leven weer wat draaglijker te maken. Hij wordt vaker uitgenodigd om bij mensen thuis te gaan eten en dat doet hij graag. Dan hoeft hij niet alleen te eten.

De voetstappen houden stil en dat doen hun eigenaren ook even, alsof ze even bekijken wat er gaande is. Dorian valt ook even stil, maar herstelt zich snel en gaat verder met het beschrijven van het servies.

"Ze hebben hier echt voor alle gerechten een andere vork, geloof ik. En lepel. En mes. Wij hadden geen vork nodig thuis, hè, Alissa? Het brood kon je best met je handen eten en de soep dronk je uit de kom." Hij begint lachend, maar valt stil wanneer hij erachter komt dat hij in de verleden tijd praat.

Ik kan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking niet zien, maar ik weet dat Dorian nu al heimwee begint te krijgen. Het is raar. Voor zover dat ik me kan herinneren en afgaand op de verhalen van de meiden in het district, ziet Dorian uit als ene beer, een van de sterksten uit het district, een echte macho. Maar dat is hij echt niet. Dorian is een van de liefste jongens die ik ken. Hij staat altijd voor zijn vrienden klaar en degene die zijn broertje gepest heeft, weet dat hij zijn taak als grote broer erg serieus neemt. De meisjes thuis zouden achter zijn rug om lachen wanneer ze zouden horen dat de stoere Dorian na nog geen vijf minuten al heimwee heeft. Mij maakt het helemaal geen ene moer uit. Als er iets is wat mijn blindheid me geleerd heeft, is het dat uiterlijk helemaal niets te betekenen heeft.

Ik probeer hem een beetje op te vrolijken. "Zullen we daar dan meteen gebruik van maken? Ik heb vanmorgen nauwelijks gegeten."

"Ja, goed idee. Ik heb zelf ook wel honger," antwoordt hij gretig.

Dan voel ik een grote, stevige hand op mijn schouder. Die zal vast van Lioco zijn, behalve hij en Lattea staat er niemand daar en de hand is zeer zeker niet van haar. "Jullie zullen toch nog even moeten wachten. We eten over ongeveer een uurtje, geloof ik." Zijn stem klinkt zwaar maar heel geruststellend. We zullen vast veel aan hem hebben als mentor. Dat gevoel geeft me ook een beetje rust terug.

"Dat klopt," gaat Lattea verder. "Jullie kunnen je eerst gaan opfrissen. Ik breng jullie wel even naar jullie coupés."

Ik hoor haar hakken weer en voel hoe ze mijn hand vast neemt. Die schud ik van me af. "Lopen kan ik best zelf, hoor," zeg ik terwijl ik niet probeer te hoesten door de walm aan parfum die op me af komt.

Ik hoor hoe Dorian zijn lachen probeert in te houden, maar erg goed lukt hem dat niet. Hij denkt vast terug aan de keer dat ik datzelfde tegen hem heb gezegd. Hij was ertegenin gegaan en dat heeft hem toen een blauwe plek opgeleverd.

Lattea lijkt dezelfde fout te gaan maken, maar na een kort ogenblik begint de eigenares van de hakkenschoenen toch te lopen.

Met één hand tegen de muur en luisterend naar de tikken van de dunne, hoge hakken, loop ik achter de begeleidster aan. Aan de zwaardere voetstappen achter me, hoor ik dan Dorian ons ook volgt.

De hele trein ruikt schoon, maar niet fris. Het is een soort neppe geur die er hangt, maar het is niet heel erg aanwezig. Dorian merkt het waarschijnlijk niet eens.

Het getik stopt, dus ik houd ook halt.

"Dorian, jij zult hier verblijven tijdens deze reis. Alissa, loop jij nog even mee?"

De hakken komen weer in beweging voor ik ook maar een antwoord heb kunnen mompelen. We lopen niet heel ver voordat Lattea weer stil staat. Ze maakt een deur open. "Dit is jouw coupé. Links staat je bed, rechts een ladekast met kleding. Verder naar rechts vind je een andere deur. Daar bevindt zich de badkamer, met links van de deur een wc, rechts een douche en rechtdoor een bad."

"Een douche? In de trein?" zeg ik vragend.

"Jazeker. Vind je dat zo vreemd dan? We maken alleen gebruik van de beste luxe."

"Nee, eigenlijk is het niet zo vreemd. Het is een trein van het Capitool. Ik heb alleen nog nooit in een douche gestaan."

Lattea blijft even stil. "Je… Nog… Nooit?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik geloof ook niet dat er veel mensen zijn in 12 met een douche."

Weer moet Lattea dit even laten bezinken. "De andere tributen hebben er nooit wat over gezegd..."

"Ik weet niet. Zo belangrijk vinden de meesten het ook niet. Het is allemaal nogal indrukwekkend, geloof ik."

"Nou…" zegt Lattea, nog een beetje beduusd. "Ga je maar opfrissen. We eten over iets meer dan drie kwartier."

Na een lekker warme douche te hebben gehad, met in eerste instantie heel veel schrikreacties want alle knoppen deden wel iets speciaals, loop ik met een handdoek om me heen naar de kledingskast toe. Ik maak een lade open en pak het bovenste van de stapel met opgevouwen kleren. Als ik het uitvouw, blijkt het een broek te zijn. Het is gemaakt van een soort stof dat ik niet ken, maar het voelt absoluut niet fijn aan en dus vouw ik de broek weer op en leg ik het aan de kant. Die hele eerste stapel bestaat uit broeken van dezelfde stof en ik geef mijn zoektocht naar iets beters bijna op wanneer mijn handen over iets zachters strijken. Ik neem het uit de la en voel.

De broek reikt tot mijn enkels, heeft een broekzak aan de rechterkant, moet met een touwtje worden dichtgebonden rondom mijn middel en heeft ook touwtjes aan de onderkant, bij mijn enkels. Ik doe hem aan en hij past perfect. Deze broek voelt perfect. Ik hoop ook dat de kleur een beetje goed is.

Ik maak de lade met broeken dicht en open de la eronder. Deze la ligt vol met T-shirts. Ik pak de bovenste eruit en trek die aan. De stof voelt fijn op mijn huid, heel anders dan de grove structuur van de kleding thuis.

Met een zucht duw ik ook de tweede lade dicht en ik hoop maar dat de kleuren van de broek en het shirt niet vloeken. Ach, veel kan ik daar toch niet aan doen.

Ik sta op en loop weer richting de badkamer. Daar heb ik een haarborstel gevonden en die haal ik eerst voorzichtig maar daarna dankbaar door mijn natte haren heen. Thuis heb ik alleen een kam en geloof me, mijn haren zijn niet te kammen wanneer ze nat zijn.

Mijn halflange haar vlecht ik in twee vlechtjes naar achteren en ik bind ze vast met elastiekjes die ik vlakbij de borstel heb gevonden. Ik kan me nog herinneren dat ik vroeger een heleboel vlechtjes in mijn lichtbruine haren legde, voordat ik naar bed ging. Dan werd ik altijd wakker met een bos vol krullen en die vond ik geweldig.

Ik moet lachen als ik aan zulke momenten terug denk. Momenten uit die goede, oude tijd, toen ik nog kon zien, toen mijn vader nog leefde.

Ik besluit dat ik lang genoeg op mijn kamer heb gezeten en sta op om naar de eetcoupé te gaan. Ik open de deur en wil een stap naar buiten zetten, maar bots tegen iets op. Datgene voelt warm, redelijk zacht en beweeglijk aan en het maakt een raar, geschrokken geluid wanneer ik ertegen opbots, dus ik ga er vanuit dat het een persoon is. En het geluidje dat gemaakt werd, past maar bij één iemand.

"Hoi Dorian." Ik sluit de deur achter me.

De jongen in kwestie grinnikt wat. "Hoi. Ik wilde je net komen halen. Het eten is klaar."

Samen lopen we de geur van eten achterna. Het ruikt echt overheerlijk en mijn maag knort nog een keer. Dorians maag antwoordt luid. Ik moet erom lachen. Thuis zouden we rond dit tijdstip nog niet zo'n honger hebben, onze magen zijn al lang gewend aan de kleine hoeveelheden eten die we krijgen, maar hier, richting het Capitool, kunnen onze magen de geur van het eten niet aan. Alles verandert nu al. Die gedachte laat mijn lach verdwijnen.

Dorian houdt de deur voor me open en ik loop een kamer in waar de geur nog drie keer zo sterk is. Mijn maag knort nog eens, als een verwend kind dat niet meteen krijgt wat het wil. Dan voel ik een hand op mijn schouder, maar die hand is niet van Dorian. Even schrik ik, maar ik heb al snel door dat Lioco me naar mijn stoel wil begeleiden. Hij trekt een van de stoelen weg van de tafel en laat me plaats nemen.

"Dank u," zeg ik beleefd.

" Geen u, alsjeblieft, geen u. Dan voel ik me zo oud."

De hakkenschoenen komen ook naar de tafel gelopen. "Je bent ook oud, Lioco, dus dat u is best gepast."

Mijn mentor gromt wat en ik hoor Dorian grinniken. Lattea is gaan zitten en maakt een ongeduldig, smakkend geluid. "Zullen we gaan eten?" vraagt ze.

Ik knik instemmend. Eigenlijk ben ik best nieuwsgierig naar dat Capitoolvoedsel.

Niet veel later staat er een dampende tomatensoep voor mijn neus. Hij smaakt best zoet, maar niet vies. En hij vult beter dan de kruidensoep van thuis. De soep wordt vrijwel meteen opgevolgd door gebakken aardappels, verschillende soorten groenten en vlees waarvan ik de naam al ben vergeten direct nadat het gezegd is. Maar de naam kan me niets schelen, het smaakt heerlijk. Zowel Dorian en ik eten er dan ook onze buiken rond aan. We eten zo veel, dat we het toetje, een slagroomtaart, niet eens meer naar binnen krijgen.

"Maar hij ziet er zo lekker uit," klaagt hij. Gelukkig heb ik daar geen problemen mee. En zelfs al zou ik het kunnen zien, iemand van district 12 horen klagen over te veel eten, dat is gewoon vreemd, dus dat ga ik niet doen.

Direct na het eten moeten we gaan kijken naar de compilatie van de boetes. Om die te kijken, gaan we naar een andere kamer en ik begin me af te vragen hoe groot deze trein precies is. Ik kan me niet meer herinneren hoe groot hij leek te zijn, vroeger.

Ik ga tussen Dorian en Lioco in zitten, op de grote bank die tegenover een nog grotere televisie staat. Het geluid van dat ding komt van alle kanten en is vreselijk desoriënterend.

"Dorian, zou je me weer willen vertellen wat je ziet?" vraag ik hem.

"Natuurlijk," luidt het antwoord.

De uitzending wordt ingeleid door de commentatoren die, zoals vrijwel ieder jaar, zeggen dat ze dit jaar weer een geweldig assortiment aan tributen hebben verzameld. Dan begint de herhaling van de boetes. Dorian beschrijft de tributen stuk voor stuk, terwijl ik aandachtig luister.

In de beroepsdistricten komen weer verschillende vrijwilligers naar voren, waarvan de één nog sterker uitziet dan de ander. Vreemd genoeg is het meisje van district 5 ook een vrijwilliger. Tijdens de boete van district 8 komt er een hond het podium op gerend. Blijkbaar was de mannelijke tribuut het baasje. Het arme dier wordt van het podium geduwd door vredesbewakers. In district 11 heerst er wat verwarring als de begeleider zich verspreekt bij de vrouwelijke tribuut. En dan komt het, district 12. Ik weet eigenlijk niet of ik het wel terug wil horen. Maar er is natuurlijk geen ontkomen aan.

Ik hoor het geroezemoes dat ontstaan is na het roepen van mijn naam. Dorian is stil geworden, maar ik weet waar hij nu naar kijkt. Brad die me naar het podium begeleidt en probeert Lattea om te praten. De Lattea op de tv vraagt of er vrijwilligers zijn.

Het is muisstil, ook in de coupé. Op een of andere rare manier heb ik de hoop dat er nu wel iemand naar voren stapt. Maar natuurlijk, net zoals het toen niet gebeurde, gebeurt het nu ook niet.

Als laatste wordt Dorian naar voren geroepen. Dan wordt er weer overgeschakeld naar de commentatoren.

"Een blinde in de spelen, wat zal dat geven?" vraagt de een.

"Wie weet wat we van haar kunnen verwachten? Misschien heeft ze wel wat truckjes paraat."

"We zullen zien. Ik ben benieuwd naar haar verhaal. Wat vond je van…"

Ik besluit niet verder te luisteren en gaap. Jammer genoeg heeft Lattea dat opgemerkt.

"Naar bed jullie. Goed uitrusten, morgen worden jullie gepresenteerd en dan moeten jullie een goede indruk maken."

Die morgen word ik gewekt door Lattea die over de gang loopt te schreeuwen dat het rooster helemaal in de soep zal lopen als we nu allebei niet heel snel wakker worden. Blijkbaar heeft ze zich een paar minuten verslapen.

Snel trek ik mijn zachte pyjama, die gisteravond klaar lag op mijn bed, uit en ik trek de kleren die ik gisteren had uitgezocht weer aan. Lattea heeft niet geklaagd over de kleuren, dus het zal wel goed zijn.

Als ik de vlechten uit mijn haren haal, voel ik dat er inderdaad kleine, speelse golfjes in mijn haren zitten. Ik kam mijn haren met mijn vingers en geniet van het gevoel. Mijn haren zijn heel zacht, ik denk dat niet ik ze thuis ooit zo zacht had gekregen.

Alleen Lioco zit aan het ontbijt wanneer ik binnen kom. Ik schuif mijn stoel naar achteren en hoor voetstappen in de richting gaan van de stoel waar Dorian gisteren in zat.

"Vertel maar. Wat wil je hebben?" vraagt Lioco behulpzaam aan me.

Ik antwoord met een "euhm" en reik langzaam naar voren. Het eerste wat ik voel is een mand met broodjes erin. Ik pak er een en leg die snel op mijn bord. Hij is nog warm van het bakken! Dan voel ik naast mijn bord, waar ik weet dat de messen en vorken horen te liggen, maar mijn mentor stopt me.

"Wil je echt je brood gaan eten met mes en vork?"

Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ze hebben toch ook een mes dat ze een broodmes noemen? Waar dient dat dan voor?

"Ze probeert zich al aan te passen, is dat niet meedenkend?" Ik kleur rood bij Lattea's woorden maar dat lijkt haar niet op te vallen. "Wat wil je op je brood?"

"Op mijn brood?" vraag ik, niet begrijpend. Wat zou je nu op je brood willen leggen? Die kleine broodjes zijn rond, alles wat je erop zou leggen, valt er toch bijna meteen weer vanaf.

" Ja, op je brood. Wil je kaas, of jam, of pindakaas?"

"Hier snijden ze het brood open en leggen ze iets erop," legt Lioco uit. "Jij houdt vast van aardbeien. Kom maar hier met je broodje, dan doe ik je er wat jam op."

Ik geef aarzelend mijn broodje af en wanneer ik het terug krijg, durf ik niet meteen een hap te nemen. Wat is jam? Wat als ik dat niet eet? Erg eetbaar klinkt het in ieder geval niet. Uiteindelijk neem ik toch een hap. "Mmm."

"Ja," Lioco moet lachen om mijn ge-mmm. "Zorg maar dat je de spelen wint, dan kun je iedere dag brood met jam eten." Het is bedoeld als een luchtige opmerking, maar de sfeer voelt meteen heel bedrukt aan.

Ik leg mijn broodje terug op mijn bord en ik hoor dat Dorian zijn glas terug op tafel zet. Ook hoor ik Lattea zuchten. "Goede zet, Lioco. We gaan dit jaar heel ver komen als je ze nog voor we in het Capitool zijn depressief hebt." Nog een zucht. "Maar goed, dan kunnen we meteen beginnen met strategieën. Hadden jullie al ideeën misschien?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd en ik hoor Dorian nee mompelen.

"Maakt niet uit. Daar vinden we wel wat op. Wat zijn jullie sterke kanten?"

Als het stil blijft, gaat Lioco verder. "Ach, kom. Jullie zijn zeker weten ergens goed in. Ik ken district 12 en ik weet dat je daar alleen overleeft als je iets kunt ruilen voor eten en kleding et cetera. Hoe zorgden jullie daarvoor?"

"Nou," begint Dorian. "Ik hielp mijn moeder vaker als ze bezig was met haar werk. Ze is geologe. Dus daar weet ik wel wat van. Pa is gewoon een mijnwerker. De afgelopen paar zomers heb ik daar wat mogen bijverdienen. Dan moest ik de karren van de ingang van de mijn naar de ingang van de opslagplaats brengen en weer terug. Aangezien mijn beide ouders werken, komen we meestal wel rond met eten en zo."

Lioco hmmt goedkeurend. "Dus je weet nogal wat van geologie en bent redelijk sterk. Daar kunnen we zeker wat mee. Ben je ook handig met het gooien van dingen? Zou je bijvoorbeeld messen kunnen gooien? Geen idee? Dan zien we dat wel tijdens de trainingsdagen. En jij Alissa? Wat is jou sterkste kant?"

Ik kijk verbaasd op.

"Je denkt toch zeker niet dat we je, alleen omdat je niet kunt zien, je helemaal alleen aan je lot over laten? Ik heb jou zien lopen in 12 en kinderen zien helpen. Ook al ben je blind, hulpeloos ben je absoluut niet."

Ik haal mijn schouders op en denk even na. "Ik heb een goed gehoor," antwoord ik op zijn eerste vraag.

"Daar kun je ook al ver mee komen."

Voordat Lioco verder kan gaan, wordt hij onderbroken door Dorian. "Ze is slim en goed in medische dingen. Mijn broertje zit bij haar in de klas en toen hij gevallen was, heeft zij hem geholpen. Hij zei dat Alissa gezegd had dat ze meende dat hij zijn pols niet gebroken had, alleen maar zwaar gekneusd. En toen ze hem naar de dokter geholpen had, bleek haar vermoeden helemaal correct te zijn. Kaïan noemde haar altijd de slimste van de klas."

Ik voel mijn wangen weer warm worden bij het horen van de complimentjes. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren dat ik Kaïan geholpen heb, toen hij van het muurtje viel. Dat was iets meer dan een jaar nadat ik blind was geworden en ik mocht toen voor het eerst alleen naar school. Mijn broers wilden er eerst zeker van zijn dat ik me zou redden, zonder zicht. "Oké. Slim en een goed gehoor. Denk je dat we je ook zouden kunnen leren vechten? Misschien dat je als je op je gehoor afgaat, je je in het bloedbad staande kunt houden tot Dorian bij je is. En dat jullie dan samen daar wegvluchten? Als jullie een verbond aan willen gaan, natuurlijk."

Ik knik. "Brad en Luc hebben me wat truckjes geleerd. Ik kan snelle bewegingen meestal wel horen aankomen. En ik zou graag een verbond willen sluiten met Dorian, maar alleen als hij dat ook wil. Met mijn gehoor kan ik nog steeds niet zien waar ik naartoe ga. Ik zou hem alleen maar afremmen."

"Maar het zal de enige manier zijn hoe we jou levend bij het bloedbad vandaan zullen krijgen. Ik wil me niet meteen schuldig maken aan moord. En daarbij, zou je met dat gehoor van jou niet ook andere tributen kunnen horen aankomen? Dus ook al zou je me afremmen, als er tributen te dichtbij komen, zul jij een grotere hulp zijn dan ik."

Dan schuift er een stoel achteruit. "Ik ga eens kijken hoe lang het nog duurt voor we in het Capitool zijn. Eten jullie wel nog wat? Het kan best nog wel een poos duren voor jullie weer wat kunnen eten. Leg jij ze het idee van de stylisten nog even uit?" Nadat dat gezegd is, klikken er weer een paar hoge hakken, niet dezelfde als gisteren, de coupé uit.

Met een diepe zucht begint Lioco weer te praten. "Inderdaad. Jullie moeten wel dooreten. Dan zal ik jullie voorbereiden op wat jullie te wachten staat."

En terwijl Dorian en ik rustig verder eten, neemt Lioco de dag met ons door.

Plotseling maakt Dorian een schrikgeluid. Ik spits mijn oren meteen. "Wat is er?"

Het is echter Lattea die me antwoord geeft. "We zijn bijna in het Capitool. We zitten nu in de bergen."

"In... In de bergen?" vraag ik piepend. Nu pas merk ik hoe het geluid van de wind is veranderd.

"Ja," is het antwoord. "Hoezo?"

"Ik hou niet van ondergronds." Sinds het ongeluk ben ik veel liever in de open lucht.

"We zijn er bijna doorheen. Ik stel voor dat jullie alvast bij de ramen gaan zitten, jullie zullen dadelijk wel je ogen uit kijken. Of... Ja... Je snapt wel wat ik bedoel." Lattea zucht nog een keer en verdwijnt weer uit de kamer.

Ze heeft wel erg veel lucht over, zoveel zucht ze.

Ik hoor hoe de stoel van Dorian achteruit schuift en volg zijn voorbeeld. We gaan op een bankje voor een raam zitten. Dorian neemt mijn hand en knijpt er eens in.

"Ben jij er ook zo benieuwd naar? Naar hoe alles uit zal zien? Hoe alles aan zal horen en zo?"

"Ja, eigenlijk wel. Ik kan me nog filmpjes herinneren van de tv, van het Capitool. Je weet wel, die filmpjes van school. Ik vraag me af of het er echt zo uitziet, zo druk en vol en luxueus. Wil je me weer vertellen hoe alles eruit ziet?"

"Ja, hoor. Ik geloof dat ik al wat licht zie."

Hij heeft het nog maar net gezegd of ik hoor al aan de wind die langs de trein blaast dat we uit de tunnel zijn. En ik hoor nog meer. Het klinkt als gillende mensen, maar dan heel erg gedempt. En Dorian begint te beschrijven.

"Wauw! Het is echt groot. En druk. Er staan weet ik hoeveel mensen voor de trein. Ze zwaaien allemaal, misschien moeten we terugzwaaien."

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Ik lach en zwaai en voel aan de verplaatsing van de lucht en aan het bewegen van de hand die ik nog steeds vast heb, dat Dorian ook heel enthousiast aan het zwaaien is.

"Naar wie zwaai ik eigenlijk?" vraag ik hem. "Hoe zien ze eruit? Zoals allemaal die medewerkers van de Spelen?"

De Spelen is het enige moment dat mensen uit district 12 Capitoolmensen zien, aangezien de meesten niet constant tv hebben.

"Nou, de mensen zien er vreemd uit. Ze hebben allemaal rare kleuren. Roze en babyblauw en grasgroen en... Die is zelfs grijs! En hun kleding! Ik geloof dat, als ik hier zou mogen wonen, ik na een dag al weg wilde van de pijn aan mijn ogen."

Zo beschrijft Dorian weer alles voor me, tot onze trein het perron bereikt heeft en hij de mensen niet meer kan zien.


	4. Chapter 4 - Strijdwagens

**Hoi!  
Ik heb besloten om het verhaal te uploaden zoals ik het schrijf, wat dus vanaf nu bijna dag voor dag zal zijn. Dat betekent dat ik niet stop bij bepaalde cliffhangers, maar echt aan het einde van de dag. De precieze hoodstukindeling zal ik bepalen wanneer ik het helemaal af heb. Ik zal alleen dagen met meer dan 4000 woorden (of zo...) opdelen en JA! die zijn er echt ;)**** Dit probeer ik zo lang mogelijk vol te houden, maar dat betekent dus ook dat ik straks hele dagen moet schrijven voor ik kan updaten. Wat ik dan doe, dat zie ik dan wel weer ;)  
Zoals gewoonlijk, reviews en tips zijn gewenst ;) Ik kan dan urenlang met een lach op mijn gezicht lopen. Dankjewel, je weet niet wat dat voor me betekent. X**

* * *

"Ga hier maar zitten," klinkt de hoge, jongensachtige stem van mijn stylist, Sylver. Het voorbereidingsteam heeft me net onder handen genomen. Lioco zei al dat het een hele marteling zou zijn, maar zo erg had ik het me nooit voor kunnen stellen.

In eerste instantie hielden ze er niet eens rekening mee dat ik niets kan zien. Ik had geen idee wat me overkwam toen de eerste harslaag werd weggerukt. Ik wist mijn verraste gil nog net te smoren tot een of ander hikachtig iets. Man, wat was ik geschrokken. Niet te spreken over alle andere dingen zie ze me, zonder van te voren te waarschuwen, aangedaan hebben.

Nu zit ik dus bij mijn stylist.

"Je zult wel honger hebben. Het is al over enen. Zijn stem klinkt gevoelloos, het lijkt hem niet uit te maken wat ik wil. Maar wat ben ik dan ook voor hem? In eerste instantie niet meer dan werk, een bruggetje naar succes, naar bekendheid. Vervolgens ben ik zijn vermaak, wanneer ik in de arena wordt gedumpt.

"Wat wil je eten?"

"Een broodje jam, alstublieft."

Ik krijg een hard, vierkant broodje in mijn handen geduwd. Dan is het weer even ongemakkelijk stil waarin ik met kleine hapjes van mijn broodje eet. Ik wacht tot Sylver begint te praten maar als er niets komt, vraag ik toch maar zelf. "Weet u al wat we vanavond aankrijgen?"

Even lijk ik geen antwoord te krijgen en ik wil bijna de vraag opnieuw stellen wanneer de man begint te praten. "Jazeker. Een goede stylist is tot in de puntjes voorbereid."

Weer een stilte.

"Kunt u ook vertellen wat?"

Het lijkt wel alsof Sylver eerst mijn vragen moet laten bezinken en hij wil vooral zo min mogelijk tegen me zeggen. Uiteindelijk is zijn antwoord: "Nee. Dat zie je vanavond wel."

Ik kan nog net een geërgerde zucht onderdrukken. Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen?

Die avond staan Dorian en ik op een strijdwagen. Ik weet nog steeds niet wat ik precies aan heb en eigenlijk heb ik het ook niet meer gevraagd. Ik heb geen woord meer gezegd tegen Sylver, alleen het hoognodige en dat was absurd weinig.

Het pak dat ik aanheb had eigenlijk tot boven mijn ribben moeten reiken, maar omdat je dan mijn ribben kon tellen, hebben Sylver en Bronita, Dorians styliste, besloten het bovenstukje was te verlengen.

Op mijn heupen begint een evenzo strakke broek die mijn enkels net raakt en alles is bedekt met raar aanvoelende, rechthoekige steentjes. De twee delen zijn met elkaar verbonden door dunne linten, waar ook van die stenen op bevestigd zijn. Diezelfde linten lopen ook vanaf de schouder van het topje tot de armbandachtige dingen om mijn polsen en zijn ook in mijn half opgestoken, half loshangend haar geweven.

"Dorian," fluister ik. "Dorian, wat hebben we aan? Wat heeft dit met de mijnen te maken?"

"Als de lichten op deze diamantjes schijnen, worden de lichtstralen teruggekaatst en dat moet een mooi, vurig effect opleveren. Dat zei Bronita in ieder geval."

Ik probeer het me voor te stellen, maar ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit een diamant gezien heb. Laat staan dat ik die licht heb zien weerkaatsen.

Ik voel de koude vingers van Sylver de linten nog eens nalopen en recht leggen. Ik negeer hem zo goed als mogelijk maar al te best gaat dat niet als er iemand aan je staat te trekken.

Zodra de openingsmuziek begint, laten de koude vingers me met rust en niet veel later begint te wagen met een schok te rijden. Even wankel ik en ik grijp naar de arm van Dorian. Zodra ik mijn evenwicht terug heb gevonden laat ik hem los, maar mijn hand wordt vastgegrepen.

"Voor je er echt vanaf valt. Wil je dat ik je weer vertel wat ik zie?"

Ik knik en wankel nog eens wanneer de kar versnelt.

"Daar gaan we. Denk eraan, lachen en zwaaien. We moeten proberen zo veel mogelijk sponsors te krijgen."

Even vraag ik me af wanneer hem dat verteld is, maar dan bedenk ik me dat hij wel een redelijk goede band lijkt te hebben met zijn styliste. Zij zal hem daarover hebben ingelicht.

Dus ik knik en haal eens diep adem. Dan zijn we ingesloten door het geluid van een schreeuwende, uitzinnige mensenmassa. Langzaam steek ik een arm de lucht in en die beweeg ik heen en weer. Het voelt niet natuurlijk en mijn arm voelt al snel heel zwaar maar ik weet dat ik vol moet houden. Dorian heeft gelijk, we moeten proberen zo veel mogelijk sponsors bijeen krijgen.

De muur van geluid is overweldigend en heel verwarrend. Ik heb op bepaalde momenten geen idee meer welke kant we op rijden. Ik grijp Dorians hand steviger vast en hij trekt me dichter tegen zich aan. "Rustig maar. Niets aan de hand." Hij moet schreeuwen om zich verstaanbaar te maken. Ik ontspan me een beetje.

"De mensen zwaaien naar ons. Oh, Alissa, we zien er echt geweldig uit. Ik kan het niet uitleggen maar we maken zeker indruk." Het geluid lijkt steeds harder te worden en ik kan dus steeds minder verstaan van wat Dorian zegt.

Maar dan krijg ik iets met een klap tegen de zijkant van mijn hoofd. Ik schrik, raak in paniek en duik weg, achter de rand van de strijdwagen, want wie weet wat er nog komen gaat. Dorian wil me aan mijn hand omhoog trekken, maar bukt zich naar me toe als ik me vastgrijp aan de strijdwagen. Doodsbang ben ik en hij wil me weer daarboven, in de baan van wat het ook is, hebben? Ik dacht het mooi niet. Hij wil me dood hebben zeker, dan hoeft hij me zelf niet te vermoorden in de spelen. Meteen verwerp ik die gedachte. Dorian is zo niet, toch? Heel zeker weet ik het niet, de Spelen veranderen mensen. Ik probeer mijn hand, die hij nog steeds vast heeft, los te trekken. Met de andere hand houd ik nog steeds de kar vast.

Ik raak meer en meer in paniek en gil het zelfs uit. Niet dat iemand dat hoort boven de mensenmassa uit. Ik wil weg hier! Weg van waar er dingen tegen mijn hoofd aan vallen! Weg van deze gevaarlijke plaats en ik trek nog harder aan mijn hand. Maar wanneer ik de woorden van mijn districtgenoot hoor, word ik rustig.

"Alissa, kalmeer nou een beetje. Het was maar een bloem. Iemand heeft een bloem naar je toegegooid." En hij drukt iets in mijn hand. Ik neem het aan en voel dat het inderdaad een bloemachtige vorm heeft. Het ruikt absoluut niet lekker, meer chemisch, maar de vorm is zeker weten die van een bloem. Zij het een soort die ik nog nooit gevoeld heb.

Ik sta op met de bloem nog steeds in mijn hand geklemd. Langzaam begin ik te lachen. Ik heb nog nooit een bloem van iemand gekregen. Dorian pakt hem weer van me over en stopt hem achter mijn oor. "Zo, die past er heel mooi bij."

Hij pakt mijn hand weer vast. "Je moet wel weer zwaaien."

Dat doe ik ook. De lach op mijn gezicht blijft en wordt zelf groter wanneer ik opmerk dat ook mijn naam geroepen wordt. Natuurlijk hoor ik ook de namen van de beroeps en Ravenna, de vrouwelijke tribuut van district 2, lijkt de meest populaire beroeps. Als ik Dorian mag geloven, ziet zij er ook het knapst en onbereikbaarst uit.

Er worden nog een paar bloemen naar me toe gegooid en met iedere keer dat ik mijn naam hoor, krijg ik een beetje meer moed. Waarschijnlijk roepen ze alleen omdat ze medelijden hebben, maar eventjes lijkt het alsof ze echt willen dat ik overleef.

De strijdwagen maakt een bocht waardoor ik weet dat we de Stadscirkel binnen zijn gereden. Ik weet dat we nu voor de woning van de president staan en ik probeer me een voorstelling te maken van hoe het eruit zal zien, met behulp van mijn herinneringen en van wat Dorian me vertelt. Het ziet er zelfs in mijn gedachten overweldigend uit.

De president houdt zijn toespraak en heet ons welkom in het Capitool. Ik weet dat de tributen nu een voor een op het scherm zullen verschijnen en ik schuifel een beetje dichter naar Dorian toe. Net alsof hij me beschermen kan tegen alle blikken die op me gericht zullen zijn. Het beangstigt me een beetje als ik probeer te bedenken hoeveel mensen nu wel niet naar ons zullen kijken. En al die mensen willen eigenlijk niets liever dan mijn dood zien. Zelfs in mijn eigen district zullen ze liever hebben dat Dorian terugkomt.

Die ziet mijn lach verdwijnen, voelt mijn zenuwen en bedenkingen en buigt zich naar mijn oor.

"Je raadt nooit wat de president nu weer met zijn haar gedaan heeft."

President Capruno staat bekend om zijn nogal vreemde uiterlijk. Hij heeft al een keer zijn haren in een neongroene kleur geverfd. Ook al een paar keer lichtgevende kleuren en aangezien het schemerig is wanneer de strijdwagens rijden, hebben we altijd een geweldige kijk op de nieuwe haren van de president.

Ik lach. "Is het weer lichtgevend? In welke kleur?"

"Ik kan het eerlijk gezegd niet echt zien," antwoordt Dorian. "Er schijnt een heleboel licht vanaf zijn hoofd. Ik denk dat hij ruzie heeft gehad met een kamerlamp."

Dat laat me grinniken en precies op dat moment voel ik dat de camera mijn kant op staat. Slimme zet, Dorian.

Niet veel later worden we teruggereden naar het trainingscentrum. Daar staan de voorbereidingsteam ons al op te wachten, om ons te helpen van die wagens af te komen. Lattea en Lioco staan er ook. We worden gedoopt in complimentjes over wat voor indruk we afgegeven hebben. Die was super en precies de juiste.

"We hebben ook al een aantal strategieën voor jullie," begint Lattea enthousiast.

Lioco eindigt haar zin: "Maar daar hebben we het morgen wel over." Waarschijnlijk gaat er een veelbetekenende blik mee gepaard.

Dan krijg ik een prikkend gevoel in mijn nek, alsof iemand naar me staat te kijken.

"Dorian, kun jij misschien ongemerkt checken wie naar me kijkt?" vraag ik hem nieuwsgierig.

Hij manoeuvreert zich in een positie die hem beter laat kijken. "Ravenna."

Dan trekt het gevoel weer weg.

"Nu kijkt ze niet meer. Hoe wist je dat ze keek?"

Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Een gevoel. En ik wist niet zeker dat zij naar me keek."

"Maar je vermoedde het wel?"

Ik knik en voor Dorian verder vragen kan stellen, worden we naar onze slaapvertrekken geëscorteerd.

De lift begint met een schok te bewegen en even schrik ik want het lijkt net alsof mijn voeten mijn hoofd willen inhalen. Dorian knijpt geruststellend in mijn hand, die we sinds de strijdwagens nog niet los hebben gelaten.

"Deze lift is sneller dan die in het gerechtsgebouw. En hij ruikt ook vele malen beter," vertelt hij me. Hij lijkt me constant, wanneer ik me niet blij voel, op te willen vrolijken en hoe lief ik dat ook vind, we zitten in de Hongerspelen. We horen niet veel te willen lachen.

Dan stopt de lift en dat geeft me juist weer het gevoel dat mijn hoofd verder van mijn voeten vandaan wil. Wat een duizeligmakend ding zeg, die lift. Ik wil Dorians hand loslaten maar hij grijpt hem nog steviger vast.

"Wil je niet dat ik je vertel wat er allemaal te zien is?"

"Natuurlijk wel," antwoord ik met een lach, maar diep van binnen word ik een beetje achterdochtig.

Het is nooit handig vrienden te zijn met een medetribuut , je weet nooit wie achterbaks genoeg is om je een mes in je rug te steken. Letterlijk en figuurlijk. Mensen doen alles om te overleven, dat weet ik maar al te goed. Om mijn eigen overlevingskansen te vergroten, moet ik juist wel vrienden maken, bondgenootschappen aangaan. Zonder hulp, hou ik het niet lang vol in de arena. En zou Dorian echt iemand zijn die me verraden zou? Zo komt hij nu absoluut niet over, maar schijn kan bedriegen. Hij klinkt niet echt alsof hij andere plannen heeft dan echt mijn vriend te zijn. Maar nu wordt hij wel heel erg medelevend, niet? Hij wil mijn hand niet eens loslaten.

"Alissa?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd. Stop nou toch eens met dat overdreven gevoel. Dorian was je vriend voor de boete en dat is hij nu nog steeds. Ik moet gewoon vertrouwen in hem hebben. Maar ik trek toch mijn hand los onder het mom van dat ik mijn broek op moet trekken. Dat hoef ik natuurlijk niet, dat ding zit te strak om ook maar een paar millimeter te verschuiven, maar zo ziet het er niet zo verdacht uit.

"Ik kom," antwoord ik Dorian, die op me staat te wachten.

Ik zit op mijn bed wanneer Dorian de kamer uit gaat. Hij heeft me net een rondleiding van de hele verdieping gegeven en we zijn bij mijn kamer geëindigd. Die is zo groot dat ik niet zeker weet of ik na een nacht slapen nog wel de weg naar de deur terug zal kunnen vinden. Normaal gesproken volg ik dan gewoon de muur, uiteindelijk kom je dan wel waar je zijn wil, maar Dorian vertelde me dat aan de ene muur grote televisieschermen hangen en die moet je natuurlijk niet aanraken, "Dan gaan ze kapot." zei mijn vader altijd. En de andere muur hangt vol met knopjes, dus daarlangs lopen lijkt me ook niet zo'n goed plan. Ach, daar vind ik dan morgen wel wat op.

Ik sta op en probeer mijn weg naar de klerenkast te vinden. Ik wil zo snel mogelijk uit deze rare kleren, ze zitten ook verschrikkelijk strak. Ik kan niet eens mijn schouders ophalen zonder het gevoel te krijgen dat ik uit mijn topje scheur.

Wanneer ik de klerenkast voel, weet ik dat ik ietsje te veel naar links ben gelopen, maar dat is goed genoeg voor mij. Ik weet tenminste nog waar het ongeveer stond. De kast is naar mijn idee nog groter dan mijn slaapkamer in 12. Hoe moet ik hier ooit kleren in vinden?

Per ongeluk duw ik een knopje in, dat op de binnenkant van de deur zit.

"Wat wilt u dragen?" wordt me gevraagd door een vrouwelijke computerstem.

"Iets comfortabels," is mijn antwoord en meteen hoor ik gezoem, gevolgd door twee korte piepjes,

"Een legergroen topje met geel vest en een bruinige spijkerbroek. Voldoet dit?"

"Vast wel. Dankuwel!" Wauw. Zoiets had ik thuis moeten hebben. Dat had me heel wat tijd bespaard en mijn broers ook. Ik vroeg hen steeds of mijn kleren zo goed waren. Niet dat er veel fout had kunnen zijn, zo heel veel kledingstukken had ik nu ook weer niet.

Ik trek de nieuwe kleren aan en ga terug op bed zitten. Nog een paar dagen en dan sta ik in de arena. Hoe zou het nu thuis zijn? Een verdrietig gevoel overvalt me en ik begin te huilen. Ik wil terug naar huis! Hoe kunnen ze van me verlangen dat ik de hongerspelen in ga? Ik ga dood!Ik ga vermoord worden en ik kan er helemaal niets aan doen want ik kan geen ene moer zien!

Dan bedenk ik me dat ik ook geen kans had gemaakt wanneer ik wel had kunnen zien. Ik kom uit district 12, hoe zou ik ooit tegen de beroeps op kunnen?

De stem van de meisjestribuut van vorig jaar schalt door mijn hoofd. "Ook al kom ik uit district 12, ik laat me niet zo maar vermoorden door een stelletje bullebakken." Ronna, zo heette ze, was een van de brutaalste meisjes uit 12 geweest. Die brutaliteit heeft haar in leven gehouden tot er nog zeven tributen over waren. Toen kreeg de beroepstroep haar te pakken en wenste ze dat ze voor tijd van de plaat was afgestapt. Ik geloof dat haar dood bijna elf uur heeft geduurd, zo meedogenloos waren de beroeps vorig jaar. Haar gegil heeft mijn dromen voor meer dan een maand doorboord en achtervolgt me nu nog in mijn dromen.

Ik zal een halfuur op bed hebben gelegen wanneer er heel zacht op de deur geklopt wordt. Snel veeg ik achtergebleven tranen weg en ik probeer mijn stem niet te laten trillen wanneer ik antwoord geef.

"Wie is daar?" Het lukt redelijk.

"Dorian. Mag ik binnen komen?"

Ik zucht. Dat heb ik net nodig. Iemand die me met mijn roodbetraande ogen ziet. Dan pas bedenk ik me dat ik de irritante gewoonte van Lattea over aan het nemen ben en er verschijnt een kleine lach op mijn gezicht.

Weer wordt er op mijn deur gekopt. "Liss?"

"Kom maar."

De deur gaat open zonder ook maar een geluidje te geven. Het enige wat weggeeft dat er iemand binnenkomt, zijn de voetstappen van Dorian en de verplaatsing van de wind.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?"

Ik knik en schuif een beetje op, zodat Dorian genoeg plaats heeft om te gaan zitten. De matras op het bed golft op en neer wanneer hij zich naast me op het bed plaatst.

Even blijft hij stil. "Gaat het wel?"

Ik knik alleen, bang dat mijn stem me verraadt.

"Zolang je bezig bent, gaat het wel, maar zodra je tijd hebt om na te denken..." In zijn stem hoor ik de heimwee weer terug. Is dat waarom hij naar me toe is gekomen?

"Lattea vroeg of je kwam eten. We moeten een beetje opschieten, want de uitzending begint direct na het eten."

Nee dus. Hij is naar me toe gekomen omdat hem dat gevraagd is.

"Zeg maar dat ik eraan kom. Ik fris me nog even op."

Dorian klimt weer van het bed en gaat de kamer uit. Ik wacht nog even maar besluit dat ik toch maar beter kan opstaan. Snel gooi ik me wat water door mijn gezicht en dan loop ik naar de deur toe. Met mijn hand op de klink blijf ik nog even staan treuzelen. Ik heb echt geen zin om me in . Maar dan druk ik de klink naar beneden en laat ik de stille, veilige ruimte van mijn kamer achter me. Ik kan het schema van Lattea niet in de war gooien. Dat zou een vreselijke zonde zijn.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trainingsdag1

**Hoi!**

**Sorry dat ik al zo lang niets van me heb laten horen, maar ik moet een balans vinden tussen school en schrijven en dat blijkt nogal lastig :( Sorry! En dan heb ik ook nog een redelijk saai, beschrijvend hoofdstuk voor jullie... Maar het wordt beter :) Ik schrijf nu aan de tijd in de arena en dat is veel leuker dan dit! Haha ;)**

**Tips zijn als altijd erg welkom!**

**12/10 - Update! Azmidiske87 heeft me gewezen op een typfout en op hoe abrupt ik de dag afsloot. Dat heb ik veranderd :)**

* * *

Wanneer ik de volgende morgen wakker word, stap ik niet meteen uit bed, zoals ik dat thuis wel zou doen. Ik blijf nog even in mijn warme bedje liggen, denkend over wat er die dag komen zal. We beginnen met de trainingen. We hebben nog niet echt veel gepraat over tactieken, alleen dat moment in de trein, gisteren, maar Lioco vertelde dat we dat bij het ontbijt zouden doen. En ik heb er niet zo veel zin in. Ik heb geen zin in wat dan ook met de Spelen te maken heeft. En hoe sneller ik de stappen neem, hoe sneller ik in de arena sta en dat moment wil ik zo lang mogelijk uitstellen.

Uiteindelijk sta ik toch maar op; van dat liggen krijg ik rugpijn en ik hoor Lattea al stressen. Ik neem een douche, ook hier wordt me gevraagd wat ik wil. Dat is zo veel handiger dan allemaal knopjes, helemaal wanneer je blind bent en geen idee hebt welke knopjes je moet induwen om gewoon stromend water te krijgen.

Ik wil schoon en droog, met de kleren die aan mijn kast hingen aan, mijn kamer uitlopen maar ik heb de deur nog niet aangeraakt of die opent zich vanzelf. Of, ja... Niet helemaal vanzelf. Het blijkt dat Dorian me is komen ophalen.

"Ik wist niet of jij nog wist waar de eetzaal was."

Ik ben er gisteren ook zelf naartoe gelopen, dus de weg daarheen ken ik nog wel. Toch pak ik de hand die de mijne probeert te pakken vast en laat ik me leiden. Het zal bedoeld zijn als aardig gebaar, niet? Samen lopen we naar de eetzaal, waar Lioco al aan de tafel zit te wachten. Waar Lattea is, ik heb geen idee maar ik ben blij dat ze er nu even niet is om me aan mijn hoofd te zeuren over hoe alles op tijd klaar moet zijn. Dat heb ik gisteravond al lang genoeg aangehoord, omdat ik ietsje te laat voor het eten was.

Dorian helpt me ook mijn bord vol te leggen, door te zeggen wat er allemaal in de bakken op de tafels is uitgestald. Uiteindelijk zit ik aan tafel met onder andere een croissant, dat is een of ander luchtig broodje, met aardbeienjam, een viervoudige chocolade muffin en een glas sinaasappelsap.

"Ik wil de sfeer niet weer verpesten, maar we hebben niet heel erg veel tijd meer over om de tactieken te bespreken," hoor ik Lioco zeggen. "Jullie stylisten, Lattea en ik hebben overlegd en we hebben een idee hoe we jullie kunnen presenteren. Tot nu toe hebben we jullie je gang laten gaan en jullie hebben dat zo goed gedaan dat we aan de hand daarvan een tactiek hebben verzonnen. Natuurlijk moet ik eerst nog steeds vragen of jullie nog steeds een verbond aan willen gaan."

Zowel Dorian als ik stemmen daar snel mee in.

"Oké, dan komt hier het plan. We willen dat jullie het grote publiek ervan zouden kunnen overtuigen dat jullie broer en zus zijn. Dorian, we willen dat jij je sterk opstelt en beschermend bent over Alissa. Alissa, we willen dat jij... Hoe moet ik het brengen?" Ik denk dat ik weet wat volgen moet en voel de bui al hangen.

"Jij moet het kleine zusje zijn dat ook echt bescherming nodig heeft. Ik weet dat je het vreselijk vindt, maar maak er gebruik van dat je niets kunt zien. Doe alsof je daardoor inderdaad niet veel kans maakt in de spelen. Stel je zwak op. Op die manier vormen jullie apart niet veel bedreiging, althans dat denken de anderen. En dan kunnen jullie vlammen tijdens de spelen zelf."

Even laat ik het bezinken. Op zich klinkt het zo slecht nog niet, maar ik vind het echt verschrikkelijk misbruik te maken van mijn handicap. Het is nog verschrikkelijker om meteen dood te gaan, in de spelen. Zo maak ik een beetje meer kans, bedenk ik me en ik knik. Wat moet, dat moet, zei mijn vader altijd.

"Maakt het dan niets uit dat we niet zo hebben gedaan bij de strijdwagens?" vraagt Dorian.

"Nee," antwoordt Lioco enthousiast. "Dat is het juist, jullie hebben je daar zo gedragen dat dit mogelijk is. Het zal ook niet te moeilijk voor jullie zijn om zo over te komen, aangezien jullie je zonder plan ook een beetje zo gedragen. We versterken het nu alleen heel erg. We willen dit ook tijdens de interviews naar voren laten komen. Dorian heel sterk en beschermend en Alissa lief en schattig. Wat vinden jullie ervan?"

Ik heb niet echt het idee dat ik een andere keus heb dan ermee instemmen, maar daar hoef ik me gelukkig geen zorgen om te maken. Ook Dorian lijkt het eens met het plan.

"Oké, dan moeten jullie nu maar eens je ontbijt opeten en dan zijn jullie klaar om naar de trainingen te gaan. Ik mag niet mee, dus ik wens jullie nu al veel succes. En zorg ervoor dat je ook echt wat leert, de komende paar dagen."

Dan staat hij op en loopt hij de kamer uit.

Even later, wanneer ik mijn ontbijt op heb en mijn haar in twee staartjes heb gedaan om nu al te beginnen met die overdreven schattigheid, loop ik naar de lift toe waar Dorian en Lattea al staan te wachten. Ik ben zo zenuwachtig om de andere tributen te ontmoeten dat mijn handen wat trillen. Dorian pakt er een vast en knijpt er bemoedigend in.

"Je ziet eruit om op te eten," zegt Lattea. Ze zal het als een compliment bedoelen, maar het lijkt me niet bepaald goed wanneer mensen je met eten gaan vergelijken. Vooral niet wanneer je de Spelen in moet. Daarbij heb ik nu ook weer niet zo veel vlees aan mijn botten, dus zo heel veel valt er niet te eten.

"En een tutu, hoe schattig. Ja, het staat je beeldig zo, precies volgens de tactieken."

"Een tutu?" vraag ik haar.

"Ja, dat gelaagde, roze rokje dat je aan hebt. Dat heet een tutu. En ik was helemaal tegen een legging, maar ze hebben een mooie gekozen. Daarmee kun je je best in publiek vertonen. En je staartjes... Wacht, je mist nog iets." Lattea loopt weg, richting onze vertrekken.

Nu snap ik mijn kleding pas. Ik vond het al raar dat ik een wijd rokje aan moest, maar dat is om deze rol goed te kunnen brengen. En als ik Lattea hoor, komt dat best goed met deze kleding.

"Heeft ze jou ook een modeverslag gegeven?" vraag ik Dorian.

Die begint te grinniken. "Jazeker. Zal ik het eens herhalen?"

Ik knik, dan weet ik tenminste hoe hij eruit ziet.

"Nou, ik heb een stoere zwarte broek aan, met allemaal zakken en touwtjes. Stevige zwarte schoenen, die eruit zien alsof ze veel te zwaar zijn om in te lopen. Maar nu ik ze aan heb, vallen ze best mee, hoor."

Ik lach. Hij heeft me weer van mijn zenuwen af geholpen, hij heeft het weer gedaan.

Voordat Dorian verder kan met het beschrijven van zijn o zo stoere kleding, komt Lattea aangeklikt. Ze komt heel dicht bij me staan. "Mag ik?"

Wanneer ik knik, neemt ze een van mijn staartjes vast en rommelt ze er wat mee. Dan laat ze me omdraaien en doet ze hetzelfde met mijn andere staartje. Wanneer ze die loslaat, voel ik wat ze gedaan heeft en tot mijn grote verbazing voel ik allemaal lintjes in mijn haren.

"Zo," zegt Lattea. "Dat is nog beter. Die roze lintjes passen perfect bij je tutu en je shirtje. Wat een geweldig idee!" Ze is er helemaal vol van.

Dan besluit ze dat we lang genoeg hebben getreuzeld en we toch maar eens die lift in moeten stappen en naar de trainingsverdieping moeten gaan. Dat doen we dus ook.

Wanneer we de trainingszaal binnenlopen, wordt bij zowel Dorian als bij mij het districtnummer op de rug gespeld. Daarna lopen we naar de plaats waar al een aantal andere tributen staan te wachten. Dorian laat mijn hand geen moment los en ik blijf heel dicht bij hem staan.

Ik weet nog steeds niet zeker hoe het nu zit tussen ons. Hij heeft ingestemd met het idee een verbond aan te gaan, maar houdt hij zich daaraan wanneer we in de arena staan? Is de soort van vriendschap die we lijken te hebben sterk genoeg om ervoor te zorgen dat hij me niet vermoord zodra hij de kans heeft? Want het blijft een feit dat maar één iemand de Spelen winnen kan en ik ben dat sowieso niet. Hij zou wel kans maken, misschien niet zo groot als die van de beroeps, maar met een beetje geluk is hij zeker niet meteen ten dode opgeschreven. Maar niet wanneer hij mij op sleeptouw moet nemen en babysitter moet spelen.

Maar wat moet ik anders? Dorian is mijn enige kans op overleven. Ik hoef van geen enkele andere tribuut hulp te verwachten. Ja, hulp als in een snelle dood misschien. Ik weet dat het geen zekerheid biedt, maar ik moet Dorian maar vertrouwen. Een andere keus heb ik niet.

Ik doe nog een stapje dichter naar hem toe en hij slaat een arm om me heen. "Rustig maar. Ze mogen je niets doen."

Voor ik iets terug kan zeggen, begint te hoofdtrainster, van wie ik bijna meteen weer de naam ben vergeten, het trainingsschema uit te leggen. Ze vertelt wat waar staat en legt de regeltjes nog eens haarfijn uit. Ik luister niet naar haar. Ik luister naar Dorian, die me probeert uit te leggen wie wie is. Hij praat heel zacht, om niet op te vallen. Verder is iedereen helemaal stil.

Dorian staat links van me. Rechts van me staat een klein meisje, Danna is haar naam en ze komt uit district 9. Dorian beschrijft haar als een muisje dat doet alsof het een leeuwin is. Ze kijkt steeds schichtig om zich heen met haar hazelkleurige ogen maar daarna staat ze weer met haar kin omhoog. Haar ademhaling is een niet veel betere vermomming. Ze is zo nerveus dat ik me afvraag hoe anderen haar snelle, bijna piepende ademhaling niet kunne horen. Misschien negeren ze het wel gewoon.

Haar districtspartner, Flimm, die een jaar of zeventien moet zijn, probeert zo veel mogelijk afstand tussen zichzelf en de tributen om zich heen te houden. Hij is lang maar heel mager en staat wat voorovergebogen, klaar om weg te rennen bij de eerste verkeerde beweging. De ademhaling van het meisje tussen ons in overstemt alle geluiden die hij eventueel zou kunnen maken, maar volgens Dorian ziet hij er nog nerveuzer uit dan Danna.

Aan de andere kant van Dorian staan de twee tributen van district zeven, Klowena en Boi. Het meisje kijkt nogal verveeld terwijl de jongen, van een jaar of dertien, eruit ziet alsof hij niet kan wachten om te beginnen, alsof het allemaal een spelletje is. Niet arrogant, meer opgewonden, volgens Dorian.

De vrijwilligster uit 5 heet Rove en is groot, sterk en kijkt noga hongerig naar de beroeps. Die staan tegenover ons en Dorian beschrijft ze stuk voor stuk als "groot, sterk en nogal eng".

"Die Ravenna en haar partner blijven naar ons kijken," vertelt Dorian. "Dat vind ik maar niets."

Ik probeer heel bang in hun richting te kijken en schuif nog ietsje dichter naar Dorian toe. Ik voel me een beetje ongemakkelijk met hoe dicht ik bij hem sta, maar hij lijkt het geen enkel probleem te vinden. Sterker nog, hij trekt me nog steviger tegen zich aan, zodat ik meer een beetje moet draaien om het pijnloos te houden. Daardoor sta ik een beetje afgeschermd van de rest en kan die rest mijn gezicht niet helemaal meer zien en gelukkig maar, want ik moet een beetje lachen. Dorian is echt vreselijk goed in deze rol.

Nu pas merk ik op hoe veel groter Dorian echt is. Het laat me klein voelen en normaal vind ik dat vreselijk. Maar nu is niet normaal, nu is in de voorbereiding van de Spelen. Nu komt het van pas en ik ben er dan ook een beetje blij mee, voor deze keer.

Zodra we mogen beginnen, sprinten de beroeps weg om vechtoefeningen te kunnen doen, zo vertelt Dorian. De meeste anderen blijven even naar elkaar staan kijken, afwegend en vertrekken dan naar een onderdeel.

"Wat zullen wij gaan doen?" vraagt Dorian.

"Zullen we gewoon ergens beginnen?" antwoord ik.

Uiteindelijk beginnen we bij de werkplek waar ons geleerd wordt hoe we een fatsoenlijke schuilplaats moeten bouwen. Dit blijk nog lastiger dan gedacht en na een tijdje geven zowel Dorian als ik het op. Een simpele schuilplaats is ons gelukt, maar deze groter en minder zichtbaar maken, dat gaat het niet worden. Helemaal niet omdat Dorian geen idee heeft hoe je twee palen stevig aan elkaar vastbindt en ik geen idee heb hoe zichtbaar of onzichtbaar onze gemaakte schuilplaats precies is. Voor mij zou het geen verschil maken of we het bouwden met groen gras en dorre bladeren of met oranje vlaggen met 'hier zitten we' erop.

We bedanken de leraar en gaan verder naar waar we vuur leren maken. Dorian probeert me uit te leggen hoe het moet, want de leraar is niet bepaald behulpzaam, maar hij wordt weggetrokken door diezelfde leraar. "Ze is blind. Je moet haar niet met vuur laten spelen."

Dat maakt me vreselijk boos. Als hij zo vreselijk zorgzaam over me is, waarom lijkt hij er dan wel vrede mee te hebben dat ik wel de arena in wordt gestuurd? Is hij bang dat ik dat hele speelveld in de fik zet en er geen lol mee aan is? Dan zou hij me juist nu moeten leren hoe ik een vuurtje maken moet!

Dorian ziet aan me dat ik kook van binnen en neemt mijn hand. "We gaan wel wat anders doen."

Wanneer ik protesteer, want ten minste een van ons moet vuur kunnen maken, antwoordt hij: "Maar Liss, dat weet ik al. Maak je maar geen zorgen."

Even trek ik een raar gezicht want waar moet hij dat nu van geleerd hebben, maar dat moment is snel over wanneer we bij een volgende werkplek aankomen.

Die dag leren we hoe we goede knopen moeten leggen, Dorian camoufleert me en we spenderen een hele tijd aan eetbare planten en het eetbaar maken van dieren. Sommige leraren zijn, net zoals de vuurleraar, heel begaan met mijn veiligheid en weigeren me een vilmesje in mijn handen te geven maar een andere leraar praat hem om. Sommige van hen lijken onder de indruk te zijn van mijn reuk- en gevoelszintuigen waarmee ik de verschillende planten redelijk goed uiteen weet te houden. Er wordt ons op het hart gedrukt niets te eten waarvan we niet honderdtien procent zeker weten of het eetbaar is. Dan mogen we dus nooit iets eten. Ergens honderdtien procent zeker van zijn is onmogelijk, honderd procent is maximaal werd op school gezegd. Ach, hier in het Capitool hebben ze vast iets gevonden om meer dan honderd procent aan iets te kunnen besteden.

Tijdens het diner vragen Lattea, Lioco en Bronita ons uit over hoe het die dag is geweest. Ze lijken verontwaardigd over hoe sommige leraren me behandelen, maar zeggen dat ze zoiets eigenlijk wel hadden zien aankomen.

Lioco probeert ons nog wat extra overlevingstips te geven, maar Dorian en ik zijn allebei heel erg moe. We doen ons best, maar we kunnen het gapen niet onderdrukken. Uiteindelijk heeft Lattea er genoeg van.

"Ik hoef niet constant de binnenkant van jullie monden te zien. Julie zijn doodmoe. Ga naar bed. Nee, Lioco, vertel het ze morgen tijdens het ontbijt maar. Dan onthouden ze er waarschijnlijk ook meer van."

We durven haar niet tegen te spreken, niet dat we dat graag zouden willen, we zijn echt doodmoe. Ik zeg welterusten tegen iedereen en loop, samen met Dorian, naar mijn kamer toe. Mijn hoofd raakt het kussen nog maar net, of ik ben al in een diepe slaap gevallen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trainingsdag 2

**Hoi! Daar ben ik weer! Om een beetje goed te maken wat ik deze laatste maand niet goed heb gedaan. **  
**Vandaag heb ik veel geschreven, dus ik ben in een hele goede stemming :)** **Vandaar een extra chappie. **

**Tips zijn altijd welkom :)**

* * *

De tweede dag beginnen Dorian en ik bij een hindernisbaan. We gaan er tegelijk overheen en liggen aan het einde plat van het lachen. We hebben zowat alles geraakt wat niet geraakt mocht worden en onze tijd... De beroeps kijken ons blijkbaar vuil aan, niet snappend hoe we durven te lachen terwijl sommige andere tributen ook een lach op hun gezicht krijgen bij het zien van wat vrolijkheid in deze grijze zaal.

Dan gaan we messen werpen. Lioco heeft ons uitgelegd dat we toch een beetje om moeten leren gaan met wapens. Als we dat helemaal niet doen kunnen we in de arena ook niets met die dingen.

In eerste instantie wil de leraar me geen mes in de handen geven en er moeten twee andere leraren aan te pas komen om hem over te halen me in ieder geval te laten trainen.

Na wat instructies gooit Dorian eerst en hij blijkt aardig te kunnen mikken. Na nog wat tips van de leraar zit hij niet bepaald meer ver van de roos af.

Dan is het mijn beurt en ik ben vreselijk nerveus. Het wordt ook stil bij alle werkplekken en ik voel dat alle ogen op me gericht zijn. Totaal geen druk, hoor...

Dorian komt achter me staan en fluistert instructies in mijn oor. "Ik zet je nu met je neus voor het doel." Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. "Je neus wijst nu recht naar de roos toe. Die zit op ongeveer anderhalve meter van de grond en het doel staat een beetje gekanteld. Zo."

Hij neemt mijn hand vast en zet hem onder een bepaalde hoek op zijn arm. Ik knik als teken dat ik het begrepen heb. Ik weet waar het doel is en kan mikken.

Mijn arm haal ik een beetje naar achter en ik hou het mes vast op de manier die de leraar ons net geleerd heeft. Dan bedenk ik me een plan.

Ik gooi en weet zodra ik het mes los laat, dat het het doel nooit kan bereiken. Ik hoor een geklingel en draai me heel schuldbewust om naar Dorian. "Die heb ik gemist, hè?" vraag ik teleurgesteld, hard genoeg zodat iedereen me horen kan.

Dorian snapt wat ik doe en speelt me. "Maar net. De volgende keer ietsje harder gooien en dan komt hij vast goed terecht."

Ik hoor een aantal tributen, ik denk voornamelijk van de beroepstroep, grinniken en iedereen gaat weer aan de slag met waar ze ook bezig mee waren. Ik weet dat mijn plannetje gelukt is.

De volgende paar messen probeer ik wel goed te gooien en het lukt aardig. Ik ben niet zo goed als Dorian en lang niet zo goed als een beroeps, maar ik weet het doel toch wel een aardig aantal keren het doel te raken.

In katapultschieten ben ik echt vreselijk slecht en ook Dorian bakt daar niet veel van en we zijn dan ook allebei heel blij wanneer deze les vroeg gestopt wordt. Lunch begint.

Bij de lunch zitten alle tributen samen. Dorian en ik pakken wat eten van de karretjes en gaan op dezelfde plaats zitten als waar we gisteren zaten, in de verwachting dat alle districten, behalve de beroepstroep natuurlijk, uiteen zullen gaan zitten. Tot onze grote verbazing vraagt iemand echter: "Zouden we erbij mogen komen zitten?"

Het is de jongenstribuut van 10. Ik hoor nog een andere ademhaling, net naast de zijne en vermoed dat het de meisjestribuut is. "Onze namen zijn Opéra en Mirano."

"Mijn naam is Dorian en dit-" Maar voor hij die zin af kan maken, ben ik gaan staan en heb ik mijn hand uitgestoken. Die wordt aangepakt door een redelijk kleine en magere maar sterke hand en vervolgens door een lange, slanke hand. "Ik ben Alissa. Kom zitten, alsjeblieft."

Zelf ga ik ook weer zitten en ik hoor hoe de andere twee me volgen, aan de andere kant van de tafel. Mirano begint weer te praten, op fluistertoon dit keer. "Ik wilde je nog een compliment geven voor dat toneelstukje bij het messengooien. Je kunt redelijk goed gooien, geloof ik."

Ik haal mijn schouders op en neem een hap van mijn broodje.

"Is het niet heel erg moeilijk als blinde? Waarom laten ze je eigenlijk meedoen aan de spelen?"

"Je went eraan en weet ik niet." Meer wil ik er niet over kwijt. Ik hoor dat de jongen het begrepen heeft en ga, voordat we ons gezelschap kwijt zijn doordat ik geen antwoord wil geven, over op een ander onderwerp. "District 10, hoe gaat het er daar eigenlijk aan toe?"

Er wordt heel wat gepraat over de verschillen tussen de twee districten en ook tussen de districten en het Capitool. "We mogen nu eindelijk een vers vlees dat we zelf hebben gevoed en geslacht eten. Ik had geen idee dat we ons werk zo goed deden," zegt Mirano met een lach.

Opéra zegt weinig maar wat ze wel zegt, zijn goeddoordachte dingen. Ze lijkt me een heel aardig maar verlegen meisje en ik weet zeker dat we, wanneer we meer tijd zouden hebben en we niet in de toekomst om ons eigen leven tegen elkaar zouden moeten vechten, best vriendinnen hadden kunnen zijn.

Na de lunch gaan we met z'n vieren naar het boogschieten. Ik doe zo goed mogelijk mijn best en de lerares lijkt nogal onder de indruk te zijn van mijn schietkunsten. "Hoe doe je dat toch? Je schiet beter dan sommige tributen die wel konden zien."

Ik merk op dat ze dat in verleden tijd zegt, maar zeg er niets over. In plaats daarvan geef ik haar maar gewoon antwoord. "Ik weet het niet. Ik beeld me gewoon in wat ik zou moeten zien, ongeveer. Ik weet wat ik moet doen, hoe ik het moet doen en dan doe ik dat gewoon. Misschien omdat ik niet snel afgeleid raak door dingen om me heen?" stel ik voor.

Blijkbaar interesseer ik de lerares niet meer want ze draait zich halverwege mijn uitleg weg. "Kan best."

Dan niet, denk ik en ik schiet mijn laatste twee pijlen naar waar ik weet dat het doel staat.

Ik heb niet alleen indruk gemaakt op de Capitool mensen. Wanneer we alle vier klaar zijn, staan Dorian, ik en de twee tributen uit 10 even langs de kant te babbelen.

"Zeg, dat ging je goed af. Hoe deed je dat?" wordt me door Mirano gevraagd.

Ik herhaal mijn uitleg over wat het zou kunnen zijn.

"Hmm. Daar zou je best nog eens gelijk in kunnen hebben," zegt hij.

Voor hij door kan gaan vraag ik aan hen alle drie: "Hoe ging het bij jullie?"

Van drie kanten tegelijk krijg ik antwoord. Ja, zelfs Opéra vertelt me hoe het bij haar ging.

"Rustig," lach ik. "Mijn gehoor mag dan wel redelijk goed zijn, dit kan ik niet verstaan."

Wanneer ze me alle drie hebben uitgelegd dat het bij hun ook wel goed ging, besluiten we om apart verder te gaan. Mirano en Opéra willen naar de werkplek van het vuur maken en Dorian en ik gaan absoluut niet voor de tweede keer daarheen. Eén keer was erg genoeg.

Wij besluiten dat we lijf-aan-lijfgevechten willen oefenen. Of, ons pan is dat Dorian dat in ieder geval gaat oefenen en ik ga kijken of ik een leraar vindt die er niet op tegen is met een blinde te vechten.

Die zoektocht duurt minder lang dan gedacht en niet heel veel later sta ik ook op een gevechtsmat.

"Vaar viel je begiennen?" vraagt mijn trainster met haar hevige accent. Waar ze dat gekregen heeft, ik heb geen idee. Het zal vast een chirurgische aanpassing zijn.

Ik haal mijn schouders op, een beetje op mijn hoede voor wat er komen gaat.

"'Eb je al eens gevochten?"

"Mijn broers hebben geprobeerd me een aantal truckjes te leren, zodat ik mezelf verdedigen kon wanneer de pestkoppen weer kwamen."

"Aa'. Kun je mij die voordoen?"

Ik knik, positioneer haar en vertel haar hoe ze mij aan moet vallen. De eerste keer gaat niet echt al te goed, maar de tweede keer kan ze me niet raken. De lerares lijkt tevreden. "Daar kunnen vij vel vat mee."

De rest van de trainingsdag ben ik met haar aan het oefenen. Ze bouwt voort op de truckjes die Brad en Luc me hebben geleerd en leert me dat ik met mijn gehoor, lenigheid en reactievermogen ver kan komen in gevechten. Wanneer we naar onze vertrekken terug moeten, zegt ze me op mijn kamer een aantal handstanden te oefenen. Die kan ik gebruiken om klappen te ontwijken.

Die avond staan Dorian en ik tegenover elkaar in mijn slaapkamer. Alles is aan de kant geschoven en we hebben een aardig stuk ruimte gecreëerd.

"Klaar?" vraagt Dorian aan me.

"Nee! Het is meer dan vier jaar geleden dat ik een handstand heb gedaan! Maar toch wil ik het doen."

Ik adem eens diep in en uit. "Eén... Twee... Drie!" Op drie maak ik een beweging met mijn armen die ik omhoog heb gestoken, maar mijn benen blijven stevig op de grond staan. "Nog eens. Eén... Twee... Drie!"

Dit keer maak ik de beweging af en Dorians handen vangen mijn zwevende benen op. "Mooi! Zie je wel dat je het kunt!"

Ik kom weer overeind en lach. "Ik wil nog een keer, maar dan alleen."

Dorian twijfelt. "Weet je dat zeker? Je moet je niet blesseren."

Maar ik sta al klaar. "Ik deed dit vroeger veel, het is alleen het gevoel terug krijgen."

Na ongeveer twaalf handstanden, waarbij ik bij sommige na een koprol of een overslag rechtop eindigde, bij sommige op mijn rug terecht kwam en bij andere een muur of zelfs Dorian raakte, een gebroken vaas en een grote blauwe plek op mijn scheenbeen, komen Lioco en Lattea binnenstormen.

"Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?" Ze klinken alsof ze bang zijn dat we elkaar nu al in de haren vliegen, nog voordat we in de arena staan.

"De lerares had gezegd dat ik handstanden moest oefenen." Ik ga op de rand van mijn bed zitten, nu ik dat ding eindelijk gevonden heb. Na die laatste ben ik toch wel een beetje duizelig. Maar ik weet wel weer hoe ik handstanden maken moet.

"Oh... Nou, euhm..." stamelt Lattea. "Ga morgen maar verder. Jullie moeten nu maar slapen."

Dorian wordt zowat van de kamer af getrokken door de twee begeleiders.

Snel poets ik mijn tanden en ik vlecht mijn haar nog eens voor extra golven en dan kruip ik in mijn bed. Morgen worden we beoordeeld en krijgen we punten. Ik ben nu al een beetje zenuwachtig. Gelukkig ben ik moe genoeg om ondanks die zenuwen snel in slaap te kunnen vallen.


End file.
